Appliances such as washing machines, dryers, ovens, and the like, typically include a plurality of knobs, dials, input pads, switches and/or the like. Such knobs, dials, input pads, switches and/or the like function as user inputs, user input controls, controls, controllers and/or the like. In most instances, the controls provide for discrete selection of various modes, cycles, states, choices, parameters, and/or the like of the appliance.
In the case of washing machines, a main knob or dial is utilized for selecting the laundry cycle and a length of time of the selected cycle. The rotational position of the main knob is correlated to particular cycle/time selections and thus determines a selection. The main knob or dial typically additionally incorporates a mechanical timer mechanism. The other knobs also utilize rotational position to select and/or indicate the selection. These knobs and/or dials are typically electro-mechanical. With solid state knobs and/or dials, the tactile feel of the electro-mechanical knobs and/or dials is absent.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to have a solid state appliance controller.